1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector for a shielded electric wire, including an electronic element, which is connected to a terminal of the shielded electric wire, and a method for connecting with the shielded electric wire.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a connector was available as a prior art concerning a connector for connection to a shielded electric wire, in which an inner conductor is first pressure-fitted to the core wire of a shielded electric wire, and a chip-type capacitor is soldered to the inner conductor for electric connection, and further the inner conductor is accommodated in a dielectric held in an outer conductor (For example, refer to JP-A-2003-264043 (8th to 9th columns, and FIG. 1)). According to the prior art, it was necessary that work from connection of the core wire of a shielded electric wire with the inner conductor to accommodation thereof in the outer conductor was carried out at one time, and the work efficiency was not satisfactory. In addition, it was necessary that respective components were separately conveyed to a place where connection work is carried out, wherein conveying efficiency was not satisfactory. Still further, a great space was required as a custody place of the respective components.